


Iron Man's Life After His Battle Against Thanos

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, WordGirl
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Superman's robot that was featured in the animated movie "Doomsday Superman" on orders of his boss went to the gravesite of Tony Stark alias Iron Man to get him out of his tomb since the Masked Marauder for some strange reason managed to avoid being rubbed out in his battle against Daredevil. The Iron Man will be set to battle Daredevil's enemy for the simple reason that the masked villain plans to kidnap Wordgirl and use her as his pawn to collect a quick paycheck by holding her a hostage.
Relationships: Superman/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies)





	1. Tony Stark Leaves The Grave Post Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure that you have heard of the saying :"It ain't over till it's over" which was made famous by former New York Yankees catcher Peter "Yogi" Berra (1925-2015). For the record actor Robert Downey Junior said in an interview before "Avengers: End Game" that playing the super hero of iron Man would be his role due to his contract ending with the last Avengers movie.  
However there are reports that Downey will return as Iron Man in the "Captain Marvel" sequel which will happen before his fatal encounter with Thanos.

As this time this story begins with Superman who is in hideout talking to his robot that managed to find him after Superman died at the hands of Doomsday in battle. Superman says in a solemn voice to his robot "I know that I am not supposed to play God in this case. However after intense prayer, I have made the hardest decision as Wordgirl's mentor and best friend to bring Iron Man from the dead after his battle against Thanos. There is word coming from my computer sources that the Masked Marauder who has battled Daredevil in the past has himself come out of hiding. My sources are tellling me that the masked villain has plans to travel to Fair City and kidnap that child as use her as his pawn to collect a paycheck by threatening the citizens of Fair City by blowing up his blimp over City Hall if they refuse to meet his demands."

Robot tells Superman "Kal-El (Superman's real name) "I know that normally you would accept the assignment to work with Wordgirl and her new team members. I understand that you and Miss Lois have to deal with some personal issues in here that you have programmed me not to discuss. The work of getting Iron Man out of his resting place is complete. I will return to your hideout as soon as possible. Good bye."

Meanwhile back in Fair City, the autos that have members of the Moreno family, Squirrel family and Botsford family have come back to their respective homes after spending some time in New York City for some rest and relaxation.

Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is getting her luggage back into her bedroom as her parents Tim and Sally as well her younger brother T J are doing the same as well as Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface taking out his luggage that contains plenty of bananas that Peter Parker gave him as a thank you note.

Then as soon as the Botsford family settles down to have some lunch, Tim puts on the television to see an urgent new bulletin from the local media that reports from New York City that Iron Man who was killed in his battle against Thanos was recently seen flying over the Empire State Building toward the offices of Tony Stark.

Tim tells his children "Holy happy news children and honey. (his wife Sally) Just last week there were reports that Iron Man died in his battle against Thanos. Now there is a report coming from New York City that he has returned from the grave."

Becky tells her father in a funny tone of voice "Come on dad. That Iron Man sighting could be either a robot or an imposter playing the role of that hero. News reports tend to be what is called 'Fake news' from their critics. Or even maybe a clone since people these days can be cloned. Ha! Ha! Ha! Could you imagine a Wordgirl clone in Fair City? T J would be heartbroken if the hero he admires would kick the bucket in a battle against say Doomsday."

T j then tells Becky in a sarcastic tone "Come on Becky. That cloning story is a bunch of bunk. Yes I would be heartbroken if my heroine kicked the bucket. Who would I admire next?"

Becky tells T J in a saracastic tone "Well there is Donna Isthmus, Debi Isthmus and Isthmus 'Panama' Squirrel to step up for me. I mean Wordgirl."

T J replies to his older sister in a cool tone of voice "A singer, a comedian and a Power Girl knockoff. Pretty good company for me to admire." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl, Superman and Iron Man.


	2. The Return Of The Masked Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Marauder who was the arch rival of Daredevil, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Werewolf By Night who was rubbed out by the Punisher several years ago has also returned from Villains Hell as well. His return is due to the fact that like the time that he was teleported from the present world into an alternate world in his battle against Daredevil has taken effect once again. Just call the Lexicon Syndrome.

While Becky's Botsford's family was having a good laugh at the thoughts of Becky claiming that the Iron Man sighting in New York City may have been a fake news story, Frank Farnum who is secretly the infamous Masked Marauder has awakened from his deep sleep inside of a morgue in New York City as he remembers his closing moments of battle against The Punisher when he was inside of a restaurant that blew up while Frank was eating his lunch.

Frank awakens in a state of shock when he notices his surroundings with the other corpses inside the morgue. Since the employees of the morgue are gone for the evening, he says to himself "Where am I? This looks like a morgue setting since I have not seen so many humans wrapped in body bags as well as tags on their toes. The last thing I remember was that an explosion happened inside of a restaurant."

Then he hears a voice that sounds like the same type of robot who rescued Superman from being inside of the offices of Lexcorp which is the business building of Lex Luthor. The robot who is a rogue version of Superman's robot speaks to Frank by telling him in a chilling voice "Frank Farnum. This is the robot that works for Lex Luthor. Lex instructed me to use a life serum to bring you back from the deceased. In turn for your coming back from the dead, your memories of that tragic event when you battled The Punisher have been erased from your memory bank. Your next assignment is to kidnap a young super heroine named Wordgirl. You shall hold her as your hostage so that your mission of getting x amount of money from the people in Fair City Massachusetts becomes your new mission. Should you refuse to take up this assignment, I have been instructed to fire my laser beam in your chest to end your life. The choice is yours."

Frank then tells the rogue robot who was created by a robot builder at Lexcorp to seek revenge of Superman by kidnapping one of his students in a cheery tone of voice "Say no more. I am through battling Daredevil, Iron Man, Werewolf By Night and Spider Man. It is time for me to take up some new challenges." Then the robot takes Frank away from the morgue by use of telepathy to his new home in Fair City which is close to the River Hato Elementary campus where gymnastics champion Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel attends school which has instructors that are members of the Justice League and Justice Society Of America which is an alternate super hero group from World War II who are in semi retirement as school teachers.

As Frank sees his new home which is located next to the home of Elizabeth Parker aka "Gill Gal" who is a female version of the Creature From The Black Lagoon which some rumors suggesting that she is the daughter of the creature even though it cannot be confirmed by a credible source.

As Frank walks into the front door of the vacant home, Elizabeth looks at her neighbor with a puzzled look on her brown skinned face as she is thinking to herself "That man with the mustache and that purple costume looks like someone that I know. I just cannot put my finger on who he is. It is time for Gill Gal to visit the spaceship hideout where The Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel call home. Maybe their computer can give me a hint to what is going on here. That robot with the 'S' on his chest. Could it be a rogue robot for works for Superman?"

Meanwhile back at the offices of Tony Stark, Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts are in their offices mourning the loss of their boss Tony Stark. 

Happy says to Pepper in a somber tone of voice "I like the idea of Pops Moreno willing to mentor Spider Man since he is sad that Iron Man died a hero at the hands of Thanos. Even though I am not in agreement with someone who has never owned a business or worked as a super hero, Spider Man had no choice."

Pepper tells Happy in a cheerful tone of voice "Come on Happy. You look like you did not read today's newspaper. There are reports that Iron Man was seen flying near the Empire State Building this morning."

Happy then tells Pepper in a sarcastic tone of voice "If Iron Man is back from the dead, then I am Hal Jordan."

Then a knock on the door is heard by both parties as the voice that is heard is that of Tony Stark. Tony asks the couple inside the office building "is this a private party or can I come in to my office building?"

The facial reactions of both parties is that of "Could it be him?" More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Iron Man.


	3. Tony Stark Explains What Happened To Him After His Battle With Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark who is not of secretly Iron Man has returned from Hero Heaven after he was rubbed out by Thanos in the battle at the of Endgame. Now the huge question is What happened after his battle against Thanos ended with his passing only to return to life again. The story will have more twists and turns than riding a boat in the Calcasieu River.

Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts after they heard the knock on the door of Tony Stark's office which has not been touched since he last left to contact Iron Man to work with his teammates the Avengers are shocked to hear the voice of their boss.

Happy tells Pepper in a shocked tone of voice "Pepper, I have heard of reports that an Iron Man sighting happened this morning on the talk shows on television. Since Tony has told the media that he is Iron Man, I have always thought that maybe the alcohol intake has gotten to his head."

Pepper tells Happy in a stern tone of voice "Happy Hogan. You have a lot of nerve saying that about someone who pays us our salaries. Open the door and greet our leader with the respect that he richly deserves."

Then Happy opens the office door when he sees Tony Stark dressed in a three piece navy blue suit and matching tie as Happy tells his boss in a tone of excitement "Mister Stark. Welcome back to your office. You have been greatly missed." Then Happy and Tony have a huge hug as Happy and Pepper share a tear of joy after seeing their boss back home.

Tony tells both of his employees "I am sure that you want to know what happened while I was away. After Thanos had sent my bodyguard I mean myself into going to Hero Heaven, I saw these two characters who were wearing an S on their chest and two other scientists wearing star logos on their chests. I did find out that the two robots belong to Superman to guard his hideout. The male and female scientists were from the planet Lexicon. They claimed to be the same scientists that revived Steve Trevor from the dead when his airplane crashed into the ground during World War I by using some chemicals to renew his body to life again. However my memories of my battle against Thanos have been placed on a suspended state which means I cannot remember what happened in my final moments of my earlier life. All I know is after I was revived from the dead so to speak, a robot that belongs to Superman placed a pink colored rose on my chest when I woke up inside of a tomb."

Pepper tells Tony in a sarcastic tone of voice "Oh come on Tony. You have been watching too many reruns of 'One Step Beyond'. I have heard of Superman but we have never heard of Lexiconian scientists dressed in white clothing. Much less wearing stars of their chests. We just feel that you most likely faked your death in your battle against Thanos since you are a pretty good actor."

Tony tells Pepper and Happy in a tone of disbelief "Riddle me this. What are opinions like noses and behinds?" Both of them shrug their shoulders. Tony tells both of his employees in a tone of being with his tongue firmly in cheek "Because everybody has one. Now that my return is as popular as an impeachment hearing in Washington D C by the right wing pundits, it is time for me to return to work and see what is going in New York City. Oh by the way, I have a feeling that Frank Furman who is secretly the infamous Masked Marauder is in town. Since that reject from the Japanese wrestling companies no longer in battle against Daredevil and Spider Man, he might be in line to battle me in the near future. Let me just say that I trust my hunches."

Pepper and Happy then leave Tony's office as they go back into their offices thinking that their boss has suddenly become more mellow and thankful that he is alive once again.

Meanwhile back at the home of Elizabeth Parker who is secretly Gill Gal is leaving her home to visit the hideout where the Isthmus Sisters and their student Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel call home, she identifies herself to an optical post that uses her voice to identify herself as the optical post tells her in a Spanish accent that is voiced by Donna Isthmus that says "It's all right." as she enters the spaceship hideout and she puts on the crime computer and presses on the keyboards of the machine "Masked Marauder"

Elizabeth is then shocked to learn that the Masked Marauder is a villain that has battled Daredevil and Spider Man in the past. When she finds out that his main weapon is his optical blast that can cause blindness in anyone of his foes for a short period of time or a permanent state she utters to herself by saying in Spanish "Ay Dios mio. Este hombre es muy malo." (Oh my God. This man is a very bad man.") 

Then Elizabeth says to into a hot microphone which broadcasts her comments where the Masked Marauder can listen from his rental home "Just wait until this Masked Marauder tangles with his next foe, Doomsday beating the daylights out of Superman will be a walk in at Armstrong Park by comparison."

Masked Marauder then hears those words as he is thinking to himself "Whoever made those statements is going to wish that they had never even thought to pick a fight against me. Doomsday has nothing on me." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl, Superman and Iron Man.


	4. The Masked Marauder is getting ready to start his reign of terror in Fair City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Marauder who is currently in a home that is empty after the previous tenant left Fair City to move to Metropolis to get a new job as a photographer with a tabloid newspaper overhears a female voice talking about him which gets his attention. It is evident that his secret plans to commit crimes in Fair City have been exposed.

The Masked Marauder who is sitting in front of his laptop computer next to his trusty robot that is the rebel version of Superman's robots that guard his hideout overhears an alto female voice calling him out even though she did not know that the microphone inside the spaceship hideout that belongs to the Isthmus Sisters and their student Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel that she has been given permission to use was on or what is called in the business "A hot mike." s

The rebel robot tells the Masked Marauder in a cold tone of voice "Masked Marauder, ycircuits are trying to pick up where the sounds of that female voice comes from. From what I can pick up, it comes from a spaceship hideout near this residence which is located behind the River Hato Elementary School grounds. Should we investigate who she is?"

Masked Marauder then tells the rebel robot "I would like to do it. However our plans is to borrow without permission a blimp from the Fair City Blimp Company which is located about one mile from this venue. I am sure when my first crime that I have committed since the Punisher thought that he rubbed me out happened inside the restaurant a few years ago will create a huge buzz for the police to contact whoever is the super hero of this town."

The rebel robot tells Masked Marauder in a cold voice "The resident superheroes of this town are Wordgirl who is the company of her monkey partner named Captain Huggyface. Your plans to kidnap her are great since due to her age and lack of fighting experience against a villain of your caliber will be taking candy from a child."

Then at this point the duo see on their laptop computer an image of a young lady who is wearing an olive green bodysuit with a star on her chest that is from the planet Lexicon come walking around the tall trees near the spaceship hideout toward her residence which is next to the Masked Marauder.

Masked Marauder tells the rebel robot in a tone of excitement "Oh my goodness. That face that young lady has looks like a creature from a dark lagoon. Only her mom could love that facial look. Since I can add two plus two, I could swear that she is the voice of that person that we overheard coming from that building nearby. I wonder who she is?"

Rebel robot tells Masked Marauder "Her name is Gill Gal. She is new in this town. She could be useful in working for us."

Masked Marauder then tells the rebel robot in a stern voice "Nice try robot. I would rather take on Daredevil than this character. She is capable of squashing me like a bug." 

Then Masked Marauder then is shocked when she touches her star logo as she is outside of her front door she does not know that she is being watched by her enemies. As she becomes Elizabeth Parker who is an assistant with STAR labs in Fair City under the watchful eye of Professor Hamilton. 

Rebel robot says to Masked Marauder in a surprised tone of voice "Oh my goodness. Gill Gal is really Elizabeth Parker! The lab assistant of Professor Hamilton who is Superman's friend."

Masked Marauder then scolds the robot by telling him in harsh tone of voice "No bozo Sherlock. Our pigeons are falling in place. Let us go visit the STAR Labs and pay them a visit. They will be one great place to borrow one of their transportation vehicles for our crime spree."

In the meantime Lois Lane enters the spaceship hideout as she being escorted by one of Superman's robots as Superman invites Lois to have some dinner and discuss some matters related to why he does never his secret identity to anyone.

Lois tells Superman in a harsh tone of voice "What is your name besides Superman?"

Superman replies to Lois in a calm tone "It is Kal-el. Now if you want to know who I am when I am not saving the world, that must remain a secret since my enemies will go after you to affect my crimefighting ability to keep the world safe. Now can we enjoy our dinner in peace?"

Lois then tells Superman in a calm tone of voice "Of course. I guess if I knew who you really are when you are in down time will give a nervous breakdown."

Superman then tells Lois in a kidding tone "Since you know how Batman is underneath his mask, I understand that you were so angry at Bruce Wayne that he is really Batman. I would shudder to think what you would do to me if my secret identity was revealed to you if I decided to tell you now." Lois drops her fork since she feels that Superman is taunting her./p> 

Then the good robot who assisted Tony Stark leave his resting place tells Superman "Superman. There are reports that one of your robots has turned rogue since there are reports that a Masked Marauder sighting has been seen in Fair City. Will your services be needed?"

Superman tells his robot in a cool tone of voice "I will only intervene in matters in Fair City if the Lexicon Bandits request my help since they have wristwatches that I gave them to contact me if I am needed to assist them.": More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl, Iron Man and Superman.


	5. The Game Of Human Chess Is About To Start in Fair City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Marauder has now found the first step in getting some much needed wheels for his crime spree which he believes will get the attention of the Fair City heroine Wordgirl and her monkey partner and mentor Captain Huggyface to attempt to kidnap her and hold her as his prisoner for ransom.

The Masked Marauder is currently in his hideout which is located next to the home of Elizabeth Price who is not so secretly Gill Gal since she has a habit of revealing her secret identity in public since she in her own words "Likes to bend the rules of wimpy super heroes who hide under a mask so that their friends do not know who they are." has a chat with the rogue robot (All Star Superman) by simply telling him in a cool voice "Rebel robot since my original henchman Steele is not here to assist me (Steele was the henchman who battled Irion Man in the comic book story "Death Knell Over Detroit") you will be working with me in carrying out my plan to get to STAR Labs and set off my plan to attract the attention of this Wordgirl character as well as her monkey partner."

The rebel robot asks Masked Marauder in a cold robotic voice "How do you plan to execute this plan? You do have one auto available for use."

Masked Marauder then tells the rebel robot in a cool tone of voice "Very simple. As soon as Elizabeth leaves her home, we will follow her discreetly to the lab. Then we will work together to take over the lab by using my optical blast trick to temporarily knockout their vision and kidnap the employees at the lab. Then one of the hostages will call Wordgirl to come and battle us. Unless she has the powers of Daredevil to be blind proof, she will be at my mercy as my pawn to score a paycheck from this city. I seriously doubt that Daredevil and Iron Man will come to rescue her."

Then Elizabeth is walking away from her home to her auto wearing her white lab coat with a brisk walk not suspecting that the Masked Marauder plans to follow her and execute his plan to hold the lab employees as his hostages.

Masked Marauder then tells the robot in a cool voice "Our pigeon is now ready to lead us to her leader. Come on rebel robot. It is time for us to start our crime spree."

At this point as Elizabeth enters her auto which has the logo of Gill Man on the driver's side of her auto since she is a huge fan of the classic movie. As she starts her engine to drive her auto to her work, her sixth sense starts to ring in her mind as she is thinking to herself "My plan is beginning to work like a charm. That masked man in the purple bodysuit and that robot of his are staring to follow me. Boy this is going to be great since what that fool does not know is that Panama Squirrel who is known as the History Nut told me about this character that has battled Iron Man, Spider Man, Daredevil and Werewolf by Night. The common denominator that they have is that they temporarily blinded by his optical blast in battle. These special contact lenses I am wearing will provide me some leeway to play him like the Larry Fine played the violin in those Three Stooges short videos for Columbia Studios. Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!"

In the meantime Tony Stark who is not so secretly Iron Man is in his office in Fair City reading the Big City Times that has an article that the Masked Marauder was seen in the area. Tony then thinks to himself "Well what do I know? Time sure flies in Fair City. The last thing I heard of the Masked Marauder was that he went on a permanent vacation seven years ago when he was inside a restaurant in New York City that blew up while he was inside. Maybe the Devil was afraid that was he going to take over Villains Hell so he sent Masked Marauder back to Earth to...wait! If he is back from the dead, who would he go after? I wish I was the world's greatest detective to find out." Tony is talking about Batman. More to come. I do not own the characters of Iron Man, Wordgirl and Superman.


	6. STAR Labs will have a villain visitor coming to visit them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAR Labs which is a laboratory that has several offices around the world including a new one in Fair City is one place where Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as well as her team members of the Lexicon Bandits who are her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel go to visit to get updates on what is the new equipment that they can use to battle the villains in Fair City from time to time.   
The catch is that Becky Bostford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the lab since she was invited by Professor Emil Hamilton to check out his latest inventions will be a pawn in the Masked Marauder's game.

Becky Bostford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the company of her pet monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface are inside the STAR Labs office in Fair City where her friend Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag which is the Woodview Elementary school newspaper is taking notes on how STAR Labs is a very valuable tool for super heroes like Superman who comes to visit the Metropolis branch to get his special suit of armor to protect him from the effects of Kryptonite or he has to travel into outer space where his ability to breathe can be compromised since the air in space is limited.

Todd who goes by the nickname "Scoops" since he has the reputation of getting the big story from news events in Fair City that the other school newspapers in the school district thanks to his friendship with Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface asks the professor in a curious tone of voice "When did you get the idea to have this lab in Metropolis?"

Professor Hamilton tells Scoops in a kind tone of voice "Todd or should I call you Scoops, I received the idea of having this lab built back in Metropolis several years ago when the Joker who is Batman's enemy found out that Kryptonite is Superman's weakness. During a battle against the Clown Prince Of Crime, Superman who was on a mission to rescue his best friend Lois Lane had a green rock filled with that weakness of his almost took his life. However a female heroine who wears a mask that covers her face with the exception of her eyes who wears a black and silver leotard with an image of a human skull on her chest managed to remove the green rock from the enclosed room. She flew away from the room and was not seen from again. Her identity remains a mystery."

Becky is thinking to herself "With that description that Professor Hamilton describes, it could have my aunt Jacqueline Moreno who did tell me before her daughters along with Panama Squirrel took over her crime fighting duties in Colonial Fair City a few years ago at a chat I had with her at her café that she owns. I thought she was joking since many wrestling fans called her 'The Great Fibber' since they say behind her back that she has been watching too many reruns of the 'The Twilight Zone' on cable television. Come on Becky. Fans pay her salary. That is what counts,"

Then as soon as Elizabeth Parker pulls up in her reserved parking space, she gets out of her auto as the Masked Marauder discreetly parks his auto in the visiting parking lot and he tells his assistant the rebel robot in a sly tone of voice "Now let the games begin. Our plan to draw out this Wordgirl will be executed. My optical blast will deck my victims to the ground. Then an alarm will go off and that kiddo will be mine as my hostage."

Rebel robot tells Masked Marauder in a cold tone of voice "You are a villain after my own heart. I see that this Parker gal is walking into the building. Thank you for giving me this special weapon which will induce sleep on our victims."

As Elizabeth walks inside the laboratory, her gill gal senses are warning her that her employer will be in trouble soon. She thinks to herself "I can only hope that the Masked Marauder does not have any plans to rub anyone of us out. If that were to happen, he will find out that I have a very mean streak inside of my body that assisted me to represent Panama in the Miss Earth pageant a few years ago. Too bad I did not win the pageant. I would be the first alien to be crowned the most beautiful girl on the planet." What was that again? More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


	7. STAR Labs is under attack by the Masked Maraduer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Marauder and his rebel robot are ready to launch an attack on STAR Labs Fair City an attempt to get Fair City super heroine Wordgirl and her monkey partner to come out to battle him so he could kidnap her for ransom.  
There is one minor problem. Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is inside the lab with her close friend Todd "Scoops" Ming who is doing a special report for the Woodview Elementary School newspaper the Daily Rag. Watch out for fireworks. Maybe Superman and Iron Man will team up to save the day. You make the call.

Professor Emil Hamilton who is in charge of STAR Labs in Fair City is being interviewed by Daily Rag reporter Todd "Scoops" Ming for a special report for the Woodview Elementary School newspaper "The Daily Rag" when all of a sudden Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is shocked to see a robot that has a 'S' on his chest as he is pointing a laser weapon in the chest area of the young lady as he tells her in a robotic voice "Young lady. If you value your life. just lay down on the floor face down and do not attempt anything funny. I have orders to take out anyone in this lab if you do not obey the commands of my leader, the Masked Marauder."

Becky as well as the other employees inside the lab then obey the commands of the rebel robot who is the mouthpiece of the Masked Marauder who walks in gingerly as he tells everyone inside the lab in a tense voice, "Okay all of you. Drop to your knees and then hit the deck face down. This is a hostage situation already in progress. I will need one hostage to start my plans to shall we say flush out that super heroine named Wordgirl to save the day. If she has the guts to show up and battle me. One on one."

Elizabeth Parker who is secretly Gill Gal who is an alien from Lexicon who is basically an outsider in relation to Wordgirl, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel then raises her hand as she tells Masked Marauder in a cool tone of voice "Hey Masked Man. If you want to get Wordgirl to save the day, look her up in the yellow pages under female super heroines. I will volunteer to be your lady for this little game you are playing with us."

Masked Marauder then tells Elizabeth in a harsh tone "Don't you know to whom you are talking to? I have sent many super heroes to the verge of death for mocking me."

Elizabeth who at this time is still in the prone position tells Masked Marauder in a sly tone of voice "Let me guess, wimpy Spider Man, overrated Iron Man and hairy Werewolf By Night have been taken down by your silly optical blast powers. As they say in the Latino language 'Oh I am so scared out of my wits that my bathing suit is all wet after I jumped into the swimming pool.'" 

Masked Marauder who is aghast at this time asks Elizabeth who is now able to stand up courtesy of the rebel robot that orders her to stand before him then asks her "What is your name so I can put it on your tombstone? And I do not mean the pizza that is sold at supermarkets!"

Elizabeth then replies to the Masked Marauder in a harsh manner to his masked face "Your worst nightmare! Go ahead make my day! Shoot me with those eye beams from you mask. What are you? Are you yellow?" Do you think that Elizabeth has a crush on Dirty Harry Callahan? Or John Rambo?

Then Masked Marauder yells at her in a harsh tone of voice "Why you insolent swine! Take one for the team!" Then Masked Marauder fires two laser beams from his mask into her green eyes full blast which are going to cause her temporal blindness except for one thing.

As Elizabeth falls to the ground holding her head as she is yelling "I can't see1 I can't see!" At this point everyone inside the lab is shocked that Elizabeth had the guts to stand up to the masked villain, Becky notices that Elizabeth normally has brown eyes instead of lime green eyes.

Becky then see Elizabeth wink at her as Marauder stands over her fallen foe by yelling at the hostages in a harsh tone of voice "Any one of you want to play hero now? " What the others do not know is that the masked man can only use his optical blast power once until he can recharge his source of his power." Then out of the blue flying through the front door Superman and Iron Man come flying toward the Masked Marauder who at this time is shocked to see a hero that had died at the hands of Thanos and the other hero died at the hands of Doomsday flying toward him. More to come. I do not know the characters of Wordgirl, Iron Man and Superman.


	8. Superman And Iron Man team up to save the lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course you are probably wondering how Superman and Iron Man all of a sudden showed up at the STAR Labs to make an attempt to rescue Elizabeth Parker (aka Gill Gal) and the others inside the lab when Masked Marauder attacked the lab in an attempt to flush out Wordgirl so he could kidnap for a cool ransom from the taxpayers in Fair City. That is going to be revealed here.

While Becky Botsford, her friend Todd "Scoops" Ming and Professor Emil Hamilton were on their prone positions after Masked Marauder had a brief shouting match with Elizabeth Parker who is not so secretly Gill Gal who is an alien from Lexicon who is a college graduate from the University of Panama who makes trips from her homeland to Fair City from time to time to assist some super heroines to get some much needed special equipment from STAR Labs just like Superman gets some hardware from the good professor who at one time were bitter rivals (Superman: Legacy) before they patched up their differences shortly after Jacqueline Moreno aka the Fair City heel wrestler known as The Lady Raider assisted the Man Of Steel countless time during his battles with the Joker (Superman and Batman animated movie) when the Joker had Superman near death when he used a rock of Kryptonite to take him down to his knees so to speak when Lady Raider told Professor Hamilton and I quote her "Superman can a jerk with you people sometimes, I am just here to deflect the negative publicity he gets from time to time. But for your information you cretins, I am his shield so to speak. Boo on me for a change."

Now back to the story. As soon as Elizabeth Parker was lying on the ground rolling around like a ball screaming "That masked jerk blinded me. I am not able to see anything. Oh the agony my defeat." At this point Becky, Scoops and Professor Hamilton were thinking to themselves "This Parker character is such a drama queen. Just the tone of her voice is aggravating us."

Masked Marauder then sees Superman and Iron Man approaching him at high speed at they flying toward him he yells at both of them "Iron Man, Superman. I thought you guys are no longer with us. Thanos did wipe out Iron Man and Doomsday wiped Superman out. How is it that you two have...ooof1 Both Superman and Iron Man used the pro wrestling move done by the Rock And Roll Express called "The double drop kick" on Masked Marauder's chin as he falls down to the ground on his back groaning in pain."

Then Iron Man tells Masked Marauder in a harsh tone of voice "Yes Thanos did wipe me out in battle. However some kind scientists in Lexicon managed to give me back my life by using their knowledge of my armor suit to bring me back to life."

Then just as the rebel robot is ready to use his sleep gas weapon on the heroes, Becky Botsford uses her wits to trip the rebel robot who was standing near her using her right hand to grab the right leg of the rebel robot to knock him down to the ground as the gun is flying in the air as she yells at Superman in a scared tone of voice "Superman grab that gun before it hits the ground please. My life depends on it." 

As the sleep gas gun hits the top of the building, a small puff of smoke is coming toward Becky as Superman uses his super breath to inhale the smoke and then spit it out of the room harmlessly as Becky wipes her brow as she says to herself "Somebody up there in Krypton likes me. Or it is Lexicon?"

At this point Iron Man uses his super power from his chest to fire a beam to kayo the Masked Marauder to a quick sleep. The robot then comes after Becky as Iron Man tells the rebel robot in a harsh tone of voice "Come on rebel robot. Pick on someone your own gender and size. I am Iron Man."

At this point Lois Lane and her close friend Jimmy Olsen show up to take notes of the battle scene while Jimmy takes pictures of the battle scene with his camera as the rebel robot gets a punch in the jaw courtesy of Iron Man as he sees the robot fall to pieces to the ground.

Then Elizabeth who was playacting that she been blinded for a brief while then asks both heroes in a sarcastic tone "Are the tryouts for the next boxing show at the Roberto Duran Gymnasium over?" (The Roberto Duran Gymnasium used to be called The New Panama Gymnasium in Panama City Panama)

Iron Man then tells Superman "Age before beauty? You give the young lady a handshake. Then I will follow you."

Superman then tells Iron Man in a soft tone of voice "Anything you say Iron Man. Come here Elizabeth. Let me give you a handshake and a hug. Thanks to your contact lenses that you are using, I was able to track you down here. Since the Masked Marauder is an arch rival of Iron Man, I figured that I could use an ally in this battle. It worked like a charm."

Then Iron Man then walks up to Elizabeth and not only shakes her hand, he also give her a hug and a kiss on her right cheek by removing his helmet up to his nose where Lois and Jimmy could see Iron Man's facial features that look like Tony Stark. They are shocked to see that a millionaire who lives in New York City.

Becky then tells Scoops in a kidding manner "You know what I am when I not fighting crime. Now you can add Tony Stark to your list. I am happy that this caper is finished."

Scoops tells his friend Becky in a kind tone "Do not panic. If Tony wants to tell the world he is Iron Man. Who am I going to tell him not to do it." More to come. I do not own the characters of Iron Man, Superman and Wordgirl.


	9. The End Of This Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Masked Marauder had been knocked out by Iron Man in battle, the Fair City police came to take the defeated villain to jail. Iron Man and Superman then bid farewell to the employees at STAR Labs as they flew away only to return as their secret identities as Tony Stark and Clark Kent respectively to tie up some loose ends.

As soon as Clark Kent and Tony Stark returned to STAR Labs they see a police officer from the Fair City Police Department take in the Masked Marauder to their squad car. 

Lois Lane then sees Clark as she tells him a cheery tone of voice even though she knows that Clark and Superman are the same person "Let me guess. You had to go to a bathroom break."

Clark replies to Lois in a mild tone of voice "Uh. Yes Lois, the excitement of the lab being attacked by that masked man did cause me to have a panic attack."

And then Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag tells his friend Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl in a calm tone of voice "This is one of the rare occasions where Wordgirl did not save the day. How do you think she feels now?"

Becky replies to Todd in a calm tone of voice "She feels fine like that Beatles song title says. I am sure that if Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface were here, they would have taken out this Masked Marauder character since he does remind of me Seymour O. Smooth since Seymour uses his teeth trick to knockout the sight of our heroine for a brief while. She does live up to the saying 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'

Then Elizabeth Parker tells the couple of Todd and Becky in a cool tone of voice "I guess you too enjoyed your time seeing what STAR Labs looks like in Fair City. If Wordgirl and her mates the Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel need some special equipment to battle any villains, just come to this office for all of their needs. Just ask for Elizabeth alias Gill Gal."  
Then both Todd and Becky then give Elizabeth a look that reads "How do you think you are? Susan Richards?" Susan Richards is the Invisible Girl of the Fantastic Four super hero group.

And then as Clark Kent, Daily Planet photographer Jimmy Olsen and reporter Lois Lane leave STAR Labs to work on this story for the Daily Planet Fair City offices, they leave the lab with the satisfaction of seeing the next generation of reporters since Todd Ming has gone on record of saying he would like to work for the Big City Times when he reaches adulthood.

As of the rebel robot, he is now just scarp heap of metal that has lost its use to cause harm to anyone again as the scraps are being picked up by the janitor and taken to the trash compactor outside the building.

Then Becky, Todd and Bob leave the building as the auto that is driven by Tim Botsford who is Becky's dad picks them up as the song "Bits And Pieces" plays on the radio as this story comes to an end. I do not know the characters of Wordgirl, Superman and Iron Man.


	10. The Conclusion Of This Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to tie some loose ends of this story which has taken a detour since the plan of the Masked Marauder who wanted to battle Wordgirl since he thought that taking on a kid heroine and kidnap her would be the words of Victoria Best who is a kid villain of Wordgirl's "Easy queasy." It turns out that since Todd Ming and his friend Becky Botsford were visiting STAR Labs to see if the lab could be useful for Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface could get some much needed equipment to battle the villain in Fair City. It worked since Becky and Todd have found that Gill Gal is close friend of Professor Hamilton.

At this time Elizabeth Parker who is not so secretly the female version of the Creature From The Black Lagoon even though there is no solid proof beyond reasonable doubt that she is the daughter of the monster that lived underwater and is sensitive to light even though in Elizabeth's case it is not so.

As soon as Iron Man finishes kissing Elizabeth Parker has finished kissing her favorite hero, Jimmy Olsen of the Daily Planet takes the picture of the couple sharing the kiss seen around Fair City for the Daily Planet edition, he smiles at Lois Lane as he tells her in a cheery tone of voice "This picture will look good on the next edition of the newspaper. What do say Lois?"

Lois replies to Jimmy in a tone of voice that suggests "Act like you seen this kind of act before.", "Jimmy it is good for the gossip pages Looks like this Parker gal is one great person inside this lab. I am happy to see that Fair City has a strong base of super heroes since she is secretly Gill Gal." Gill Gal gives Lois and Jimmy a thumbs up as she smiles at them.

Becky Botsford then tells her friend Todd Ming "Excuse me while I go to contact Wordgirl to tie some loose ends in this building since Masked Marauder is out like a light. Becky then leaves the building along with Bob to change into Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface who enter the room and use a rope that she carries with her to tie up the masked villain as Wordgirl and Huggyface then shake hands with Iron Man and Superman who then give both heroes a hug and kiss on the left cheek as she waves goodbye to the two heroes as they leave the lab to change back into her regular persons.

next Todd Ming tells Becky in a cool tone of voice "This story will be great for the next edition of the Fair City television ads which will say 'Only In Fair City'."

Becky then tells Todd "That is true since this city now has a new heroine in town who will be named Gill Gal. She will be a welcome edition to the Lexicon Bandits."

Then the police show up to take Masked Marauder to custody as the scraps of the rebel robot is taken away by a janitor to a trash compactor as Tim Botsford pulls up in his auto to pick up his daughter and her friend as Tim Botsford asks the couple "How was your school assignment today?"

Todd answers to Tim in a cool tone of voice "We came to do an interview with Professor Hamilton and we witnessed a hero battle royal instead. What a life I have being a reporter for the Daily Rag is going to be fun as it can be."

Then as the car is going to home, the radio starts to play the song called "Golden Slumbers" as this story comes to an end. I do not know the characters of Wordgirl, Superman and Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story encountered a detour since Gill Gal played the role of main heroine who foiled the Masked Marauder's attempt to repeat what he did in the Iron Man comic book issue #60 called "Death Knell Over Detroit" since my original character Gill Gal whom wants to join the Lexicon Bandits super hero team showed Becky who is secretly Wordgirl that she can a missing piece of the super hero puzzle.


End file.
